my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom: Dark Ride
History Its the bestest ride in Marvel Studios. Second is Captain America Civil War: The Ride. It was built in 2015 and finished in 2016. Its a 3D dark ride. The ride is based on Venom. Its kinda scary. It also has special effects. Queue You will enter a venom-attacked building. You will pass by glass cups with venom trying to get out. You will also pass by a black Spider-Man suit. You will get your 3D dark glasses. You will wait on the lines. You will get on the vehicle and push down the lap bar. You will put on your glasses. The ride begins Ride The ride enters to a screen room. The vehicle gets pulled down by something, making it crash to the ground. Venom jumps onto it. He opens his mouth and reaches his tongue to the riders, making water and 3D effect. Spider-Man kicks him but Venom kicks him out. Venom flies out. The vehicle moves to the city. A lampost prop falls on top of the vehicle. The vehicle drifts to the nexts scene. Venom webs the vehicle and swings around the city. Then Spider-Man grabs onto the front of the vehicle. Spider-Man tells everyone to remain calm but Venom kicks him. He makes a blade and points it at the vehicle, making 3D effect. Then the vehicle punches him out. The vehicle crash landed to a window of a building. The vehicle drifts around the building and enters on top of the building. Venom grabs onto the vehicle. He gets a sharp pole and was about to stab the vehicle. Spider-Man stops him by getting the pole and hit Venom with it. Venom webs the vehicle and drops with him. Spider-Man jumps out of a window and grabs onto the vehicle. He tries to save them but Venom swung them over a site. The vehicle moves up some construction and enters the next scene. Venom comes out of of the construction. He throws a construction at the vehicle, making 3D effect until Spider-Man swung it to him. The construction starts to fall and Spider-Man webbed the vehicle and swung it to another building. The vehicle spins around and moves to the final scene. Venom gets onto the vehicle. He makes two blades and points at the riders, making 3D effect. Spider-Man punches him and kicks him. The vehicld tries to escape but Venom blocks them. Spider-Man gets a pole and bangs it. Venom screams with horror with the venom coming out. The venom gets to the rider, making 3D effect. Venom loses and falls down the building. Spider-Man finds a bomb and throws it down to Venom. The vehicle suddenly falls down the building but Spider-Man grabs them. The bomb explodes with flying debris flying to the vehicle. The vehicle lands safely to the ground. Spider-Man says that it was a wild ride. He swings away. You will be heading to the station. You will pull up the lap bar and exit out. You will put the glasses in the bin. After Ride You can go to the Venom Waste, Spider-Man Play Around, or Spider-Man Swingers. Vehicle It has the color black everywhere. It has three rows and three seats in each row.